Xiaolin Showdown & Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning
by JustTJ
Summary: When Raimundo's World fell into the hands of the Heartless, he becomes the new Keyblade Wielder as he teams up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to travel to other worlds, find their friends, and put a stop to the Heartless. World: Kuzco Palace
1. Our Story Begins

**Okay, so my good friend Megasean3000 and I are planning to work together to bring you the Xiaolin Showdown Kingdom Hearts Crossover! Most of the credit should go to Sean since he first thought of this, but took the story down since he couldn't think of any more ideas. So I pitched in with some new ideas and new storylines and then presto change-o! The story is back but with a brand new twist!**

**In each chapter, the first part will be written by me while the other half will be written by Sean just to make things fair. So, we hope you enjoy!**

_**Megasean3000 and JustTJ Presents...**_

_**From deviantArt and FanFiction...**_

_**Xiaolin Showdown/Kingdom Hearts Crossover**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Our Story Begins**_

**WORLD NAME:**** The Xiaolin Temple**

The sun was setting at yet another perfect day at the Xiaolin Temple. Leader and Shoku Warrior, Raimundo Pedrossa, was in his room, going through his storage trunk, pushing some items here and there. Raimundo then takes out a blue-colored sash, as he stares directly at it. This sash was proof to him that he was a Wudai Warrior...well, once. Now, he's up in the higher ranks, as leader of the group and a Shoku Warrior for that, too. He then puts it aside as he goes through his trunk a little more. He then takes out two more sashes; one purple and one black. The purple sash represents Xiaolin Apprentice, and Raimundo was the last of the gang to move up one. And the black represents the first level of Xiaolin Mastery, which was the first sash he received since his first stay in at the Xiaolin Temple.

He then picks up his blue sash again as he looked at all three, as memories all keep pouring in all at once of the good times he had...with himself and his friends.

"Hey, Mr. Leader," a voiced called out.

Raimundo turns around and saw that it was Kimiko, Wudai Dragon of Fire, and one of Raimundo's best friends.

"It's dinner time! Clay made us some of those Hot Tacos, again." Kimiko then notices the expression of Raimundo's face. "Hmm? What's up? Head in the clouds, again, Mr. Leader?"

"Y'know, I wish you'd stop calling me that," Raimundo pointed out, putting away the sashes back into the trunk. "Just because I'm leader, doesn't mean I have to boss you around."

"Whatever," Kimiko said, offering her hand to him. "Come on, Rai. Let's go get those Tacos!"

Raimundo closes his trunk, as he turns around and takes Kimiko's hand. "Yeah, lets."

Kimiko then pulls Raimundo up, as they both walked together to the dining room, as Omi and Dojo's voices rang out.

"Clay! Take it easy on the Tacos, boy!"

"Wow. Do all cowboys eat like this?"

Raimundo and Kimiko enters the dining room, with happy expressions on their faces.

"Now what're you partners smiling about?" Clay jokes, shoving more tacos into his mouth.

"Nothing much," Kimiko said, taking a seat. "Just getting to know our Mr. Leader."

"I thought I said to cut it out," Rai joked. "Besides, now that I'm leader, I can't just boss you guys around."

"Oh, and why is that, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Well, now that I'm leader," Raimundo explains, scratching the back of his head. "I...I just got to keep this group together, to go through good times and the bad. It's got to be my job to protect you guys, what with being leader and everything. And, well...to keep all of us together, ya know?"

Everybody then moves closer with curiousness as Raimundo continues, "I'll make sure that it's my job that we keep this team going alive strong and together. I...we got to stick together as a team, to make sure we...kick bad guy butt and stuff. I got to make sure this team works together as one, even if I have to faith in my heart to make sure we stick together as a team, forever and always, you know?"

"Funny," Kimiko said. "What happened to our street smart Raimundo?"

"Huh?" Raimundo slightly blushes. "Oh, sorry about that. Guess I wasn't myself back there."

"Now that we're all lovey-doveys here, partners" Clay said, taking another another huge plate of Hot Tacos. "LET'S EAT!"

But what they didnt't notice is that, standing near the entryway, was Master Fung. He was listening to what Raimundo had said to his teammates. With that, Master Fung leaves to his room, just to find Dojo chewing on some egg rolls.

"Hey, why the long face?" Dojo asked.

"I believe that Raimundo may be the next one," Master Fung silently says.

"The next one of what?"

Master Fung then did a sigh as he rubs his forehead.

"Hey may be the next one...to wield one of the mightiest weapons of all from his heart..."

------------------

"Okay boys," Kimiko says, stretching her arms out. "Got lots to do, tomorrow!"

"Ooh, I wonder what kind of training exercise Master Fung has in mind for us tomorrow," Omi said cheerfully.

"Well, nighty-night, partners!" Clay called out.

"Yeah, g'night, guys," Raimundo said.

Raimundo then changes from his robes to his PJs, as he stares directly at his trunk, containing the memories of him and his friends. He then did a long yawn, as he lays on his mat and covered himself up with his blanket.

"Yeah, lots to do..." he whispers.

He then closes his eyes, as he drifted off into the darkness...

He opened his eyes again, only to discover that he was falling. Raimundo looks around, hesitating, and saw that he was falling underwater. The more he falls, the more darker the water gets. But, something wasn't right; he wasn't drowning, and he seems to be breathing just fine, despite being underwater.

"Wha...another dreamscape again?!"

Then, the falling slowly came to a stop, as Raimundo safely landed on his feet. Raimundo then saw that he was back wearing his Shoku Robes.

"Hey, I don't remember...ah, forget it! Where am I? I've had enough tricks in my dreams, already!"

Raimundo then took a step forward, but then all of a sudden, there was a flash of light. Raimundo quickly shielded his eyes from the bright light, as he heard a lot of flapping wings all around him. Raimundo turned around and opened his eyes to discover that he was surrounded by doves, symbol of peace, flying from the ground and into the air. Each one, they were so beautiful in his eyes. Raimundo then turned around once more, as he watches the doves fly away. He reached out his hand, hoping to reach for one of them, but they were just out of his reach.

"Where am I?"

Raimundo then turned to face the glowing light on the ground, only to reveal to be a platform of a boy in a red jump suit, with brown, spiky hair, a blackish-white short-sleeved vest with a blue hood, white finger-less gloves, and big yellow shoes, holding what seems to look like a giant key. There were four other people, too. One was a boy with silver hair and bright green eyes, the other was a girl with red hair and blue eyes, one seemed to be a cartoonish dog and the other a cartoonish duck. In the background of these characters was an island with white clouds, blue skies, and a palm tree right on the island. Raimundo stood there, memorizing what was on that platform he was standing on.

"Who...who is that? Never met the dude, before. But then, who is he? Someone famous?"

**So much to do...yet so little time.**

Raimundo then turns around, but sees no one.

"Who's there!?"

**Take your time, and do not be afraid.**

"Afraid of what?"

**The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

"Uh...what is this? A video game tutorial or something?"

Raimundo then steps forward just as the voice instructed. But then, there was suddenly three glowing lights surrounding Raimundo. He did a quick spin or two to find out what was going on. But then, a sword, a staff, and a shield appears from the lights, hovering all around Raimundo.

"No way. Weapons?"

**Go ahead. Pick a weapon. But once you choose, the type of weapon you seek will choose the type of person you are.**

"Type of weapon? Oh, I get it. Now let's see, the type of the sword represents the warrior, the type of the staff represents some kind of elemental mage, and the type of that shield seems to represent some kind of guardian or somethin'. Magic's not my type. Guardian...nah. So that would leave..."

Raimundo then faces the sword, a grayish-like sword with markings of wind all over it, as he reaches his hand out for the handle. The moment he touched it, the glowing rays of light seems to have vanished, as so did the staff and the shield. Raimundo then raised the sword up as high as he could.

**You have chosen the power of warrior. You are set, indeed.**

"Whatever," Raimundo said, placing a hand to his hip. "You know you can't hide, forever. Why not show yourself?"

The voice ignores the question.

"Well then, what next?" Raimundo asked.

**Follow your steps, and turn for that light.**

"What light? And what steps?"

Raimundo then turned around and spotted a case of glass-like stairs, as it reaches all the way up high in the air.

**Be careful. For if you want to reach your goal, there will be those who stands in your way.**

"Phht. Big deal. I can take them on."

Raimundo then ran up for the stairs, but before he could, blackish-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes appears above the ground, blocking Raimundo's path.

"Wha-what are these things? Well, I'm not scared of them!"

Raimundo then stood in a battle position, as one of the creatures jumped up to attack him.

"Shoku Eagle Strike, WIND!" Raimundo shouted, as his sword clashes against the creature.

The powerful gusts of wind also destroyed the other black creatures that goes with it.

"There's probably more of these things," Raimundo cautions. "I better be careful."

Raimundo then ran onto the stairs, but more black creatures got in the way. Raimundo then took one slash at one creature, and then another. Raimundo called out more Shoku attacks against the black creatures, and one-by-one, they all vanish, leaving nothing but a heart behind.

"What's with the hearts? Hmm...nah, thinking's not my thing."

Raimundo then reached to the end of the stairs, where there was a glowing light up above him. Raimundo reached out his hand to reach for it, but then heard the voice again.

**The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

Raimundo then turns around, as he saw that his shadow grew larger and larger on the stair steps. Raimundo took a step back. A hand then reaches out of the shadows, as if trying to escape. Raimundo took a step far back, as he reaches to the end of the stair step. Another hand reaches out of the shadows, as two of the hands pushes themselves out of the shadows, as more and more being came crawling out. Then, Raimundo lost balance, as he started moving his arms around to retrieve balance again, but...

Raimundo then fell from the step and was falling back onto the platform. He crashes onto it, but it didn't leave a scratch on him. Raimundo then sat up and looked up. There, standing before him...was Darkside.

"Whoa! Is that my shadow or what?!"

Raimundo then got up to his feet, as he stumbles to get up. He then looked up as high as he could since the creature was 20 times his size. Raimundo looked around for his sword, but was lost in plain sight. But then, the Darkside punches against the ground with its fist, opening a dark portal below Raimundo's feet. Darkness began lurking up on him, as Rai fell on his back, against the portal. He struggles selflessly to break free, but of no use.

Raimundo tried to scream, to call out one of his Shoku Abilities, but no words came out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak...he could barely move. The Darkside hovers above him, ready to make another move.

**Do not be afraid, for you hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

**So don't forget...**

Raimundo closed his eyes as tight as he could, as darkness completely covers his body whole.

**...you are the one who will help open the door...**

Raimundo moves around, his arms reaching out, trying to escape, but when he opened his eyes, he calmed down. He started to breathe normally again, as he took a deep breath. He then sat up and saw that he was back at the Xiaolin Temple. He then looks down at his body only to reveal to be wearing his PJs. Raimundo did another sigh as he lays back down.

"Good. It was just a dream. But...why did that dream...felt real? Those attacks, that voice...why did it felt all real?"

"Raimundo? Are you awake?"

Raimundo then sat up once more and, to his surprise, Kimiko was standing at his entryway.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aww, what's the matter? Leadership getting to you?" Kimiko teased.

"Give me a break, Kimiko! I just had a weird dream!" Raimundo shouts.

"Sorry, just yanking your chain," Kimiko said.

"Whatever," Raimundo muttered. "So, anything planned for today?"

"Actually," Kimiko said, putting her two hands together. "Master Fung said we should take a trip to the beach today for all of our hard work!"

Raimundo then immediately threw his blanket aside.

"No kidding?! For real?!"

"For real, real," Kimiko smiles. "Come on. We need to meet the boys at breakfast."

Kimiko then grabbed Raimundo's arm as she lifts him up and drags him to the dining room, where Omi, Clay, and Dojo were chowing down on their breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, Raimundo and Kimiko," Omi greeted. "Care for some breakfast?"

"Sure," Kimiko nodded.

They both sat down as they begin eating some toast and eggs.

"Raimundo, partner?" Clay asked. "You seemed up in the clouds this morning? Somethin' the matter?"

"Huh?" Raimundo said. "Oh, yeah. I just had this weird dream. I'm just glad it's over."

"Eh, dreams are dreams," Dojo said. "So what's the dream about, buddy-boy?"

Raimundo then sighed and explained to his friends of what happened in his dreams last night. By the time he was done, Omi began to feel all excited.

"Ooh, sounds like a wondrous dream, Raimundo," Omi said, getting up on the table. "If I had that dream, I would go for the Mantis Kick on those horrid creatures! Or the Monkey Strike! Or the..."

"Omi! It's just a dream!" Raimundo snapped. "Let's just try to forget about it, okay?"

"So guys, what are we gonna do on the beach, today?" Kimiko asked.

"Hmm..." the boys wonder at the same time.

"Just hang out, I guess?" Raimundo guessed.

"You're the leader, partner," Clay said with anticipation.

----------------

The sun was shining as there was not a cloud in sight, as the Xiaolin Warriors were just lazying about. Raimundo was just laying there in the sun on the sand, wearing his swimming trucks and his sunglasses over his eyes. Clay was near the water with a fishing pole, hoping to catch some fish. Omi, on the other hand, was in the water, practicing his water element. Dojo was far from the beach as he was preparing up some hamburgers and hot dogs. And...for some reason, Kimiko was nowhere in sight.

"Wudai Neptune Tsunami, Water!" Omi called out.

A spring of water sprays from the ocean in front of Omi.

"Wudai Neptune Lion Strike, Water!" Omi shouted.

The water then began to take form, surrounding Omi.

"Wudai Neptune..."

"Whoa, nelly!" Clay shouted, trying to pull back his fishing pole. "I gotta big one!"

"Wudai Neptune Sea Serpent Attack, WATER!" Omi shouted.

Then, water came springing out from all over the place, as a shocking look came to Omi's face.

"No, no, no!" he shouted.

Then, a huge tidal wave took form, as it hovers above Omi, and surprisingly, Clay. Clay looks up, distracted from his catch. Then, the wave came crashing onto the shore, all the water was swept away to sea. Clay just sat there, as he saw that his catch just swam away.

"Omi!" Clay shouted. "You scared away the fishes!"

Omi then did a pity laugh as he scratches the back of his head.

"Oh yes...my most sincere apology, Clay. I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, when you're outta the water, I'm kicking your a..."

"Hey, guys!" a voice called out.

Everybody then turned to the same direction and to their surprise, Kimiko shows up, holding what seemed to be star-shaped necklaces.

"Hey guys, look what I made for us," she said.

Everybody then got to their feet as they walked up to Kimiko, getting a better look at the necklaces. Each were star-shaped, and each had a different color than the other: blue, green, red, and white.

"Ooh, what wonderful necklaces, Kimiko," Omi said.

"What are they, partner?" Clay asked.

"I made these out of thellasa shells and a Paopu Fruit," Kimiko explained.

"A Paopu what?" Raimundo asked.

"They say that if one eats a Paopu Fruit, it would just be a fruit," Kimiko explains. "But if two or more people were to eat the same Paopu Fruit, their hearts would become one, and their souls would be connected forever, through an eternity. People would normally make these necklaces out of thellasa shells and a Paopu Fruit, and legend has it that no matter where they are, these good-luck charms would bring them together again, no matter what. And what Raimundo said last night really got me thinking about that."

Kimiko then hands Omi the blue necklace, Clay the green one, and Raimundo the white one.

"Even if we're not together," Kimiko continues. "These good-luck charms will bring us all back together again, no matter how far away we are."

They then put their good-luck charms together.

"Well, it's friends till the end for us," Raimundo said.

Dojo then springs up in the middle.

"No fair! How come I didn't get one?!" he cried.

Kimiko then patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Dojo, I'll make another one for ya."

-----------------

Later, once the monks got tired of being crisped, catching boots and cans in the sea and using too much energy casting Water attacks, they decided to head back to the Temple and enjoy what was left of the day off.

"Phew! That was a radical time at the beach." Raimundo said, admiring his rejuvenated tan.

"Better for you guys. Thanks to the little partner, all I got was cans and boots. Didn't even catch a shrimp." Clay complained.

"I said I was sorry." Omi said with a pitiful smile.

"So what's the leader gonna do now?" Asked Kimiko playfully.

"Ah dunno, go play some Goo Zombies I suppose." Raimundo said. Kimiko gave him a playful look. "And stop calling me that!!" Suddenly, Master Fung came towards them.

"Enjoy your time, young leader?" Asked Master Fung.

"Well, yeah, it was-" Raimundo spoke.

"Good, for a small chore, you can continue your rest." Master Fung interjected. Raimundo gave a disheartened look. "It is quite easy. Simply gather herbs from the greenhouse for tonight's meal."

Raimundo was cursing to himself while going to the greenhouse where the fabled secret of the Heylin Seed lay. He walked in, ready to gather the many minerals for Master Fung. However, it wasn't until he spotted something that made him widen his eyes in both anxiety and worry: the statue to the vault containing the Heylin Seed had been moved aside for access to it's chambers.

"H-Hey!" Raimundo cried. Without hesitation, or fear of the unexpected, he ventured down the flight of stairs in the creepy underground tunnel, ready to fight whatever evil. He reached the secondary security system: the doors held in place by secret locks, which was also opened...or to Raimundo's eyes, blasted aside. He hurried to the vault to make sure the Seed was still dormant, and after reaching the chest, he opened it, and with great visual focus, seen it was safe. "Phew! Don't want you running around again." He placed the chest in the vault and was prepared to leave, casting the door as a natural occurance. However, when he turned, he was face to face with a hooded man. He jerked back, not just in fright, but to catch a better glimpse of the stranger. "Who're you?!"

"This world...has been connected..." The man said with pure malice.

"Wha'?!" Raimundo said in confusion.

"Tied to the darkness. Very soon, it will swallow everything into it's void..." He continued.

"What are you talking about?" Raimundo questioned.

"There is one in your world, which seeks this darkness, unwilling to cling to the light. The anger, disgust and resolution of this individual lead me to this place."

"Seeks...the darkness?" Raimundo questioned. "Sorry, pal, there's nobody here seeking evil. If you want evil, I can point you in the right direction." Behind the hood, Raimundo heard the man chuckle lightly.

"You understand nothing. It is better for one that knows nothing to remain unbeknownst, which lies beyond the door."

"What in Clay's underwear drawer are you..." Raimundo questioned, but was interrupted by a small flash, coming from the empty wall adjacent to him. Raimundo took a glance at the flash. The flash, he noticed, was in the form of a keyhole. "Huh? What is..." He was ready to ask, but the man had vanished, gone from all sight. "Heh, weirdo."

Later once the herbs were gathered and the meals were being prepared, Raimundo sat on the roof of the Warrior's rooms, staring at the fading sunset. He was trying to cast all doubt in his mind about what that man said about the "one seeking darkness". Until...

"What'cha doing up here?" Asked a familiar voice. Raimundo jumped in fright, but was relieved to see Kimiko.

"Oh, hey. Just admiring the Puesta de Sol." Raimundo said.

"The what?" Asked Kimiko.

"Sorry, means sunset." Raimundo said, taken aback by his way of saying "sunset". Kimiko perked herself next to the relaxed Raimundo.

"We've been through a lot together." Kimiko said at last. "Our adventures finding Wu, our fights against the Heylin side. Even you, from being a street smart kid to a leader. And chill, it's a good way, Rai." Raimundo chuckled.

"You're very nostalgic. You got some meaning to those words?" Asked Raimundo.

"For once I do." Kimiko said with a heartened smile. "I'm remembering the Rai that was a street-wise charmer. The wise leader Rai I like too, but I prefer the old you." Raimundo looked away.

"It's hard being both." Raimundo muttered. Kimiko gave a heart-warming smile.

"Rai, don't ever change..."

Raimundo slept somewhat peacefully that night, no longer disturbed by the dreams of the tiny creatures or the giant monster for that matter. That night was the last moments Raimundo had to rest, and he was savouring every second of it.

The next morning saw the Warriors back to training.

"When do you think the next Shen Gong Wu will appear?" Asked Omi, balancing on a pole.

"We just gotta wait for them." Raimundo said, using his wind powers to levitate himself upwards.

"I am growing too restless!" Omi hollered. "It has been a long time since our last mission!"

"Calm down, Omi." Kimiko soothed, also balancing on a pole. "Or you'll..." But her warning was spoken too late, as Omi tripped and fell from the pole, only escaping a hard crash to the head by Raimundo, who used his Wind powers to cushion Omi's fall.

"Nice catch, partner." Clay commented, ending his training, by wrestling the mechanical alligators in the pond, to see what all the commotion was.

"He just got a little excited for the next Shen Gong Wu to come up." Kimiko said, as Omi pouted. Raimundo lowered his eyebrows.

"Could he be-" Raimundo thought, but was interrupted by the rolling sound of thunder. He looked up to see that black clouds had been amassing before their eyes, darkening the sky and the air around them.

"What in tarnation's going on?" Asked Clay. The clouds above them soon started to form a large glowing sphere, to which, Raimundo could tell there was something evil to it.

"Get ready guys! We got butt to kick!" Raimundo said, readying for battle. Then Master Fung came to the Warriors to inspect the cataclysmic force.

"This is most alarming!" Master Fung said in calm panic. "The darkness has come!"

"Darkness?" Asked Kimiko in worry.

"I thought what we were regularly fighting was darkness, right?" Asked Raimundo.

"No, the darkness you were fighting is just a mere shadow to this." Master Fung explained.

"Mere shadow?" Asked Omi in shock.

"Yes. This kind of darkness, is on a whole new level." Master Fung said, with the doom-and-gloom expression, signifying "the end of the world". Still, the Warriors were horrified by it. "Quickly, we must fall back!" But before he could fully signal the retreat, darkness had surrounded the Warriors like a mist, blinding each other's visions.

"Darkness or no darkness! We're gonna beat it! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!" Raimundo yelled. Using his wind powers, Raimundo blasted the ground, causing the darkness to fade, and the other three were standing in complete confusion of what happened. "Guys, you okay?!"

"Yeah, looks like it." Kimiko said in calmness now.

"We are not alright! Master Fung has gone missing!" Omi pointed out. The other three looked around for his wherabouts, but there was nothing.

"Where did he run off to?" Asked Clay.

"Think he made a run for it?" Asked Kimiko.

"Soemthing tells me we got bigger troubles!" Raimundo said, looking down. The darkness, which was still visible at their feet, began to morph upwards, creating tiny black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. "It's them!"

"I don't like this." Kimiko said, urging closer towards Rai, watching the numbers grow and multiply.

"Enough stalling!" Yelled Omi. "We fight!"

"No wait!" Warned Raimundo. But Omi had already attacked, using his Xiaolin techniques to kill off the black creatures, but quickly, five more grew in place of the destroyed.

"They should be easy to beat!" Clay said, grabbing the ground beneath him, and flipping it upwards, causing the chunk of concrete to flip the creatures under it and crush it on the ground. "Heh! Laters little guys!" but, to his dismay, many more started to grow. One tried to slash Omi with it's claws, but he quickly dodged.

"Is there no end to them?!" Wailed Kimiko.

"Doesn't look like it!" Raimundo growled. But the creatures began to disappear into thin air with a swirl of darkness.

"What are they doing?" Asked Omi. But before they could relish in the thought of them retreating, the darkness began to conjure something bigger, something more sinister than the tiny creatures: Darkside. The giant of a darkness creature towered above them.

"Holy mackeral!" Yelled Clay.

"It's that thing..." Raimundo said in a voice close to a whisper. "Guys! We have to run! This thing'll-" but his warning was too late, the giant black titan plunged it's hand deep on the ground the Warriors stood, as darkness swirlled around them. Omi cried in fright as he felt himself be dragged down.

"R-Release me at once terror of darkness!" Omi comamnded.

"Omi! Hang on!" Cried Kimiko, feeling herself be dragged down also.

"Don't let go, guys!" Raimundo yelled. "Don't let it take over!" But it was too late, the darkness began to completely take over them. Omi yelled as the darknes swallowed him up at last. Clay struggled intensely to break free, but was succumbed, despite his best efforts. Kimiko gave a scream for help, trying to grab onto anything to pull her out, but was in vain, as she was devoured too. Raimundo was putting up the best effort, however, pulling hard with all his strength. "I'm not gonna be eaten by you guys! I'm not gonna let my friends go too! I'm...gonna fight, to protect my friends!!!" But, the darkness devoured him too.

But, while everything was dark, light shone in Raimundo's favour. The darkness was despelled, leaving Raimundo where he was initially. He looked around, but was first caught off guard to see something in his hands: A grey-coloured sword-like weapon, in the form of a gust of wind; the hilt was in the form of wind too, but had more wind curving on both sides of it; and on the end was a small chain, to which an insignia of a gust was connected to. Raimundo looked at this weapon with awe, not of it's appearance but where it came from. He suddenly looked around for his friends. Only one friend was in his field of vision: Kimiko, unconscious, and being attacked by the tiny creatures.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered. Using the weapon he bore, he swiped all of them off, but instead of the creatures vanishing, tiny hearts flew from them and faded away. "That was weird..." But his attention diverted to Kimiko, who was beginning to reawake.

"Rai? What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Dunno. But we got bigger things to deal with." Raimundo said, looking at the Darkside, who was present all along, with hundreds of the tiny creatures under it's feet.

"Don't like the look of this. But looks like we gotta fight." Kimiko said, readying herself.

"I'll handle the little guys. You stall the big guy for me to get him." Raimundo said, preparing himself and his new weapon. Kimiko noticed it, but was too focussed to question it.

"Got'cha!" Kimiko said. "Wudai Mars Fire!" And from her hands, came a current of fire, which held the Darkside at bay, while Raimundo began hacking away at the tiny creatures, one by one, they were being destroyed with none replacing them. Then, more began to appear and all pounced towards Raimundo.

"Think again!" He yelled and plunged the blade into the ground, causing a power gust of wind to sweep the assailants away. But the wind also dispersed the flames from Kimiko, leaving Raimundo wide open to Darkside's attack. The giant prepared to swipe Raimundo away with the back of it's hands.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko called, pushing Raimundo back, as she was whacked away with sheer force from the menace's attack.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo called in worry. He ran to catch her in mid-air, from the force of the attack. But, Kimiko smiled, as she faded from sight.

"See yah, Rai. Don't forget what I said." Said the feint voice ofKimiko, being blown into the winds. Then, before Raimundo could greave for Kimiko's disappearance, he was pushed, or pulled back, far away from the battle field.

"What in the-!!" Raimundo screamed as he travelled in mid-air. He looked side ways to see at the corner of his eye, he was travelling down the corridor to the Heylin Seed's vault. And when Raimundo finally got to the vault, he braced himself for hard raw pain, thinking he was going to collide with the wall. But, he didn't feel pain, but saw the keyhole shaped glow on the wall, that he saw the previous day. "What's going on!?" The keyhole faded with darkness swirling around it, and for Raimundo all went blank. Not even a shred of light was to be seen.

"I guess...this is it for this bad boy..."

But, for Raimundo, it was not the end. It is only the beginning...


	2. Of Wind, Light, Magic, & Protection

**_Chapter Two:_**  
**_Of Wind, Light, Magic, & Protection_**

"I...I got to protect my friends. I...protect...friends...eh, huh?"

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a field of stars right above him. Raimundo then sat up as he looked up at the stars. But...Raimundo's body suddenly felt...wet. Raimundo then quickly looked around and sighed in relief; he was in a side river right next to a group of buildings right next to it. The small river wasn't deep, as Rai would've known that he would've drowned if it was. Raimundo just sat there in the river.

"Whoa. What just happened? Where the heck am I?"

Raimundo then yawns.

"Well, maybe just a quick nap. Then, I can wonder where I..."

Then, he felt something slimy and wet lick his face. Raimundo shook in the water as he quickly backed away, only to noticed a dog with yellow fur and a red collar on his neck.

"Gross, dude! Where did you come from?"

The dog replied in a bark.

"Okay, not sure I got that. Y'got a name, dude?"

Raimundo grabbed hold of his collar and saw something written on the medal attached to the color.

"P.L.U.T.O. Pluto?" Raimundo asked. "That's your name? Well, pleased to meet to meet ya, Plu! The name's Raimundo! Call me Rai for short."

Raimundo reached his hand out to Pluto, as Pluto reached out his paw, as they both shook. Raimundo then got up to his feet as he looked around some more. There was a large metal gate leading deeper into the river behind him, and that there were crates and barrels stocked up in almost every corner.

"So uh, Pluto. Have any idea where we are?"

"Bark! Bark!" Pluto barked cheerfully.

"Again, not sure I got that. Dang. If I had the Tongue of Saipien, I would've understand what you were saying, and yet you understand me. For a dumb-looking dog, you sure are smart."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pluto barked.

With that, Pluto ran off from Raimundo.

"Dude, wait up!"

Raimundo tried to go after Pluto, but he slipped and fell into the river again. He quickly sat up as he got out of the river. He then tried to shake himself dry.

"Did Pluto went that way?"

**WORLD NAME: Traverse Town**

Raimundo then ran toward the direction where Pluto ran off to. Raimundo noticed a pair of doors on the side at the end of the alley. Raimundo quickly pushed them open as he ran as fast as he could. He then noticed that he was right in front of a fountain, the back walls decorated with beautiful drawings of flowers, water began springing up from the fountain, and at the front of the fountain were three pedestals, each with three yellow bells. He then looked and saw that there were shops, hotels, and buildings all over the place.

"Wow. Looks like business is booming here," Raimundo shrugged.

Raimundo then turns around and back, hoping to catch a glimpse of Pluto, but no sign of him.

"Where'd that dog go?!" Raimundo screamed.

Raimundo then noticed two sets of stairs across from each other, as he noticed a hug set of doors right behind the fountain.

"Through there, maybe? Shoku Eagle Strike, Wind!"

Raimundo's hands were erupted with wind, as he sprang up and flew above the fountain and right in front of the huge doors. Raimundo took a step forward, but then there were dark portals on the ground, and out of those portals came the black creatures from before. Raimundo then stood in a battle position.

"These are the guys who attacked my place! Wait..."

Raimundo then reached into his robe and takes out the Blade of The Nebula.

"Bingo. BLADE OF THE NEBULA!"

Raimundo then swings his Keyblade as a huge gust of wind came rushing through. The black creatures whamed against the doors as they disappeared, replaced with glowing hearts before they also disappeared. However, more of the creatures then surrounded him some more.

"Jack's robots were a lot easier to beat than these guys. If only I had a second weapon...huh?"

When Raimundo waved his right hand, there was suddenly a grayish glow, with small gusts of wind. Raimundo then saw and noticed a cloudish key-like sword with a keychain of a cloud at the end.

"This again? Alrightly! Who wants some?!"

Raimundo then whamed the sword against three of the creatures, as they disappeared with hearts. Raimundo turned around, shouting, "Blade of the Nebula!" as he traps the creatures in a small hurricane, right before he jumps up and slashes them in half each with his blade of wind. Raimundo landed on his feet as he turned around, and notices that the creatures were all gone.

"Phew. Glad that's over."

Raimundo then looked at the cloudish key-like sword in his hand.

"I think I'm gonna like this baby."

The blade then disappears with a gust of wind as Raimundo puts away his Blade of The Nebula in his robes. Raimundo then headed for the doors. He walks through the doors as he saw that he was in another alley right behind a building.

"Eh, need to get a closer look."

Raimundo then ran for the front of the building to take a closer look at the district. There were more shops, two more larger doors, two trees in in the center, and a restaurant on the far right next to the Item Shop.

"How many parts of town are there?! Hmm..."

"Hey, kid!"

Raimundo then turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a man with blonde spikey hair, goggles, has a small blonde beard with a toothpick in his mouth, a white t-shirt, a belt with bags of tools attached, jeans and black boots, holding up two barrels with two crates right next to him.

"Get m'a hand here, will ya?"

"Oh uh, sure, gramps," Raimundo shrugged.

"Don't call me that!"

Raimundo then walked up and took a barrel from a corner, but had some trouble trying to pick it up. With dumb luck, he helped stack the barrel in the crate with the others.

"Eh, better make this quick! Shoku Eagle Strike, Wind!"

Then, Raimundo used his wind powers to gather up the remaining barrels as he carefully stacked them in the crates, much to the man's shock.

"Whoa! Didn't know a kid can do that!"

"I'm NOT a kid. The name's Raimundo."

"Raimundo, eh? The name's Cid. So, I guess you're new around here to Traverse Town, huh?"

"Traverse? Town?" Raimundo asked.

"Of course, kid," Cid said. "Those who lost their worlds come here. If not, then they're somewhere else."

"Wait, worlds?" Raimundo asked. "You're telling me my world was...dude! I have no idea what in the name of Grand Master Dashi is going on around here!?!"

"So, Raimundo, was it? Why not talk this over a latte?"

**_Minutes Later_**

In the Accessory Shop, Raimundo was sitting at the bar, with Cid standing at the other side, drinking some latte as Raimundo was telling his story of what happened before coming to Traverse Town. To show proof, Raimundo even showed Cid his weapon.

"Whoa nellie! You have a Keyblade!"

"A Bladekey?"

"Keyblade! That Keyblade choosed you as its Keyblade Master."

"I'm a Keyblade Master?"

"Like you, I don't know much about it, either, but I have a few friends who does."

"Really?" Raimundo asked, sipping what was left of his latte. "Think I can talk to one of 'em?"

"Of course," Cid said. "I recommend finding my good pal Leon."

"Leon?" Raimundo asked.

"Yep. Brown hair, has a scar on his face, and carries a gun-like sword wherever he goes."

"Cool. Know where I can find him?"

"......dunno. Could be anywhere in a town this big. But I heard he hangs out a lot in a cave right near the alley. That's in the second district."

Raimundo then moans.

"Oh, I just woke up there! Eh, better go find him, then."

Raimundo then got up as he walked for the door.

"Hey," Cid called out. "Hope you find your friends."

"Thanks," Raimundo nodded.

Raimundo then stepped out of the Accessory Shop as he walks down the steps and onto the street. Raimundo then reached under his robe and pulled out his white paopu charm, as the memories flowed through his head.

"Together forever? What was I thinking?"

"Hey buddy," a voice called out. "You alright?"

Raimundo then turned around and spotted another person standing before him. He had blonde spikey hair, a yellow t-shirt with a white hoodie, an arm-like cast over his left hand, a black glove on his right hand, black suspenders attached to black shorts, but one shorter and the other longer with a strange signature, the same as the necklace around his neck, and yellow shoes.

"Not alright, dude," Raimundo said. "I feel really stupid. I made a promise to my friends that we'd be a team until the end."

He then knelt his head down, muttering, "Some leader I am."

"Hey, don't feel bad, dude," the boy said. "I got separated from my...friends, too. I even failed to protect my other friend, someone who was so important for everyone, but she was more important to me. But that was a long time ago. So I know I you feel."

"Yeah, right," Raimundo said, looking up to him. "My name's Raimundo."

"I'm Tidus," Tidus introduced himself. "Hey, how good are you at sparring? You look like a pro by the looks of it."

Raimundo knew that Tidus was trying to cheer him up, so he cracked a smile.

"Never judge a book by its cover," Raimundo cocked, as he stood in a battle position, and with a flash of wind, was his Storm Chaser Keyblade in his hands.

Tidus then stood back in shock.

"Whoa, man! You have a Keyblade?!"

Tidus then smirks.

"Alright, but don't say I warn ya!"

Tidus then takes out his Brotherhood sword, as he also stood in a battle position.

"So Rai, how good are you at sparring?"

"I'll show ya, Ti!"

Raimundo then ran for Tidus, as he waved his Keyblade right at him, but Tidus blocked him off with his sword, as he pushes him back.

"Don't beg for mercy!" Tidus shouted. "Spiral Cut!"

Tidus then did a flip as he whammed his sword against the ground, as the ground exploded right below Raimundo. Raimundo flew through the air.

"Shoku Eagle Strike, Wind!"

Raimundo was then surrounded by wind as he flew through the air. He then waves his Keyblade at Tidus, as a giant gust was wind was heading straight for him. Tidus was swept off his feet as he crashes against the wall.

"Is that the best you got? Watch this!"

Tidus got up to his feet and headed straight for Raimundo, who was still flying through the air. Tidus then jumped as high as he could as he waved his sword right at Raimundo, but he blocked it off with his Keyblade. Tidus then landed to his feet again, looking up at Raimundo. Then, Tidus's Brotherhood Sword began to glow.

"Get ready for a pounding of a lifetime, Rai!"

Tidus then jumped as high as he could, as energy beams began surrounding his sword.

"What the?" Raimundo asked.

Tidus then threw out his sword, as energy beams came rushing for Raimundo.

"Shoku Zephyr Shield!"

A huge shield of wind blocked off the attack, but the energy beams headed for the ground.

"Huh? What is...?"

But then the ground exploded, as Raimundo once again flew through the air, as he hitted the ground. Raimundo then sat up to look at Tidus, who threw his sword into the air for victory.

"Nice fight," Tidus commented. "Let's try again sometimes!"

Raimundo then started huffing for air.

"Yeah, lets."

Raimundo then fell back to his back again, falling into unconsciousness.

"And yet another Keyblade Master. First that boy in red and now this one in the bathroom robes. Eh, better take him to Leon. He'll know what to do."

Tidus then walked over to Raimundo, as he laid his wore-off body over his shoulder as he grabbed his Storm Chaser Keyblade with his other hand as he walked off.

-----

"H...y..." Spoke an unfamiliar voice that rang in Raimundo's head, to which he ignored to rest. "He...o..." The sound continued to resonate in Raimundo's head, but this time, he flickered his eyelashes. "Hey!!" Raimundo clearly reacted to this loud voice, and woke instantly. He awoke to an unfamiliar girl standing before him; she had long blonde hair, an orange t-shirt with a green skirt, and she looked pretty young for her appearance. The room both were occupying was a blue shaded room, with Raimundo lying in it's blue shaded bed.

"Ah! Oui yna vehymmo yfyga!" The girl spoke with glee. Raimundo lowered his eyebrows to catch what the girl said. Either he was still half-asleep that he couldn't make out her words, or she was genuinly not speaking english.

"Ummm...come again?" Raimundo said, scratching his head.

"Oops! I'm sorry. Sometimes I have to speak in my native language when I get happy or excited." She explained. "I was saying "You are finally awake."" Raimundo got up from his bed.

"Okay, so who are you?" Asked Raimundo. He had no reason to attack, since she didn't look evil.

"The name's Rikku. I'm friends to the guy you had a fight with." Rikku said after her introduction. Raimundo widened his eyes, suddenly remembering Tidus. Suddenly, the door to the room opened to reveal the man himself: Tidus.

"Whoa! Not you again!" Raimundo said in alarm.

"Chill out. I'm not your enemy. Just a friendly-bystander." Tidus said, standing side-by-side with Rikku.

"Why did you wanna fight me?" Asked Raimundo.

"I wanted to see if what Squall said about guys like you were right." Tidus filled in. Rikku then gave him a smack in the back of his head.

"Idiot! He doesn't like us calling him that!" Rikku exclaimed, with Tidus massaging his head in agony.

"Fine. I wanted to see if what "Leon" said about guys like you were right." Tidus corrected. "But geez, if you were the one fighting Chaos with him, you'd be calling him Squall, too!"

"Would you shut up about that already!" Rikku yelled.

"Guys like us?" Asked Raimundo, ending the fight.

"Keyblade wielders." Rikku said, getting back on track. "Guys from the old times that can kick ass with Keyblades."

"Like this one." Tidus continued, and showing him the wind-like weapon, to which it vanished, right into Raimundo's arms.

"That's all cool and stuff, but what is a Keyblade?" Raimundo asked, making the Keyblade vanish.

"A Keyblade is a weapon from old times. It chooses it's master and together they can stop the Heartless, by sealing away the Key to the Worlds!" Tidus said dramatically.

"Heartless?" Asked Raimundo.

"Those tiny black thingies you fought earlier." Rikku said. Raimundo remembered with a gasp.

"I dunno if you've heard the guy, but you heard of a guy called Ansem?" Asked Tidus.

"Can't say I have." Raimundo said, scratching his head.

"He studied the Heartless." Rikku said. "He knows more about the Heartless than any two people!"

"But, we haven't seen him since our world got taken by the Heartless." Tidus filled in. "Good luck trying to find him."

"So, the Keyblade can fight off the Heartless?" Raimundo said.

"Yup!" Rikku answered.

"Any idea what the Heartless want?"

"As far as we know, plunge all of the worlds into endless darkness." Tidus said. Raimundo pouted.

"It's always that!" Then, Raimundo gasped. "Then...then what happened to my friends?!" Asked Raimundo urgently.

"Friends? You mean the people in your original world?" Asked Rikku.

"If you came from another world, then that world must've been claimed by the Heartless. Your friends are either Heartless' or in another world and escaped somehow." Tidus explained. Raimundo growled.

"I gotta hope it's the second!" Raimundo exclaimed. Suddenly, the black creatures known as Heartless, surrounded the three.

"Eek! Heartless!" Rikku screamed. Tidus took out his Brotherhood sword and began hacking away at them.

"Rikku! Go find Leon!" Tidus instructed.

"No complaints there!" Rikku said, heading out of the room.

"Rai! A hand against these scumbags'll be handy!" Tidus said. Raimundo swiped out his Keyblade and charged into battle, keeping Tidus' back clear as the two began taking down all the Heartless that came close. Soon, all were gone. "There could be more! Rai, go out back!"

"Got'cha!" Raimundo said, heading through a door and into an unexpected balcony, to which he fell from. On landing with the floor, he seen he made it to the place he started with. And seen he also landed on another stranger.

"Mind getting off?!" He said with aggression. Raimundo got up, to see a man with long brown hair and tight black leather jacket and trousers, he also bore a diagonal scar on his face, that stretched to the left side of his forehead to the right cheek, and he also wore a necklace of the shape of a lion. The weapon he carried was a silver blade with a gun hilt and gun barrel on the blade.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Raimundo said, as the man got up too. He was ready to slash Raimundo, but noticed the Keyblade.

"So you're the kid?!" He said. Then, more Heartless appeared. Both prepared for combat. "Name's Leon."

"Yeah, better get a head's up! That babe, Rikku's looking for yah!" Raimundo told him.

"Well, there's no time to waste here!" Leon said, jumping up, and charged at a great speed into the horde of Heartless, defeating them easily. Then, he ran for the exit.

"Wait up! What's going on?!" Raimundo called.

"Head for the Third District! We'll meet up there!" Called Leon, heading to Raimundo's initial root.

"Like I know where that is..." Raimundo ushered. "Oh well. Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!" He called, projecting himself upwards, to land on a random place, hoping it's the Third District. He landed on a street with a large fountain in the middle. But he noticed a sign reading "THIRD DISTRICT" with an arrow pointing to an alley. "Jackpot!" He ran into the alley, defeating every Heartless along the way and opened a door into a brightly coloured street. There appeared to be no Heartless, but Raimundo didn't take the risk, and approached with caution. He reached a section which overlooked a large courtyard with bright lights illuminating it. And below, he found a horde of Heartless attacking a young boy. The boy had light brown hair, a white and black t-shirt, over red overalls, to which the legging areas were shorts, but what surprised Raimundo was the boy wielding a blade similar to his own, bearing a gold and silver colour design that looked like a key. Raimundo, eager to learn more about this boy, jumped down and took down a helpful of Heartless.

"Thanks!" The boy said in gratitude. The two went back to back to see the Heartless growing against them.

"That sword yah got there. It's a Keyblade, right?" Said Raimundo.

"Yeah. Yours is too, right?" The boy said.

"Yeah, the name's Raimundo." Raimundo said.

"I'm Sora..." But before the duo could charge in, they heard an explosion from where Raimundo came, and something looked to be falling from the sky, hurtling towards them.

"Holy sh-!" Raimundo screamed, but the unidentified falling objects crashed into the two, creating a massacre scene with the fallen lying on top of the two. Raimundo seen that the two were really strange anthropomorphic animals, a black dog and white duck to be precise, both on hinde legs, the dog wore a green and black jumped and orange higher-than-waist trousers while the duck appeared to be wearing a blue sailor costume. The two, very strange beings, noticed the two, particularly their weapons and flinched.

"The Key!!!" They yelled.

"Uhh, yeah, this is the key..." Raimundo said, but forgot the Heartless around them, which began to retreat.

"Well, those guys were easy." Sora said in ease. But little did they know the terrors that awaited them. All around them fell giant metallic armour pieces.

"I don't like this." Quacked the duck. And sure enough, his expectations were correct, as the armour pieces clanked on it's own towards one spot. The gauntlets joined together with the side of the torso armour; the boots joined onto the bottom of the torso armour; and the helmet joined with the top of the armour, creating a Heartless being with a fully armoured body.

"Gawrsh!" The dog said, rather idiotically.

"We can take 'em!" Cheered Raimundo, preparing for battle.

"Yeah!" Yelled Sora. "I came too far to get beat by this guy!" And the rest of them also prepared for battle.

"Name's Raimundo by the way."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Donald." Called the duck, with quacks to follow.

"And I'm Goofy!" Gurdled the dog.

"Now let's do this thing!" Yelled Raimundo charging for the Heartless. He used the Keyblade to strike for the torso, but the giant gauntlet blocked it, going for a power struggle with Raimundo, but one by shoving him back. "This is gonna be hard!" Then, Donald used what looked like a staff with a wizard's hat, to conjure up lightning, which seemed to paralyze it. Then, Goofy jumped up, and used a shield to bash away at the helmet, before using it's free hand to attack him, before Sora intercepted and threw the gauntlet away. "Good to have friends, I suppose."

"Well, at least we're getting there!" Sora said.

"Shift roles!" Raimundo said. "Donald, keep attacking with those lightning bolts!"

"Got'cha!" Donald said ready for action.

"Sora! Bash the head some more! Goofy, keep those arms busy for a while with that shield!" Raimundo instructed.

"Right!" Said the two.

"As for me. I guess I'm gonna give this Keyblade-thingamajig a run for it's money." Raimundo said. He held the Keyblade with both hands instead of one, which caused a surge of wind. The Heartless, not waiting to be attacked charged for Raimundo. "Do it now!" Donald countered the punch made by the Heartless with a lightning blast that paralyzed it. Giving the opportunity, Sora jumped to it's head and used the Keyblade to attack it's helmet. Goofy instantly blocked another punch it made for Sora as the Heartless literally had both it's hands tied down, while Sora dented away at the helmet. Then, the gust of wind coming from Raimundo became stronger. "You guys might wanna stand back!" The three looked to Raimundo, and seen that his Keyblade was swirling with great wind. Immediately the jumped back.

"What power!" Sora said in astonishment. The Heartless, now free, charged for Raimundo.

"Eat this!" Raimundo cried. And with a huge swing, the swirl of wind was released, in a giant blast of the same element, bashing into the Heartless with great sheer force. Sora, Donald and Goofy shielded themselves from the excess wind emitted. And when the wind died down, the three seen the Heartless, with nearly all of it's armour dented to pieces as it crumbled down, evaporating into darkness.

"Now I can kinda see how King Mickey wanted us to find these two!" Goofy said, scratching his ears.

"King Mickey?" Asked Sora.

"Our King from our world." Donald filled in. "He wanted us to find "The Key" and follow them on their journey." Raimundo flinched.

"Hold on! There was nothing on the contract saying a journey. All I'm here for is to find my friends, and blow this place!" Raimundo protested.

"That wouldn't be wise." Said a familiar voice to Raimundo, turning around to see Leon, accompanied by Tidus, Rikku and two other girls, one with a green vest, yellow shorts and black short hair, and the other was a tall girl with long brown hair in a ribboned ponytail and wore a pink dress. "Your friends will most likely be on different realms, the same as Sora's friends and these two's King. If you want to find your friends and aid these three in the process, the journey's mandatory."

"Besides, what about all the other worlds about to be plunged into darkness?" Intervened Rikku. "You just gonna leave 'em? Huh?" Raimundo edged back at this.

"I dunno. My friends sort of need me on the double..." Raimundo spoke, nervously. "Don't get me wrong, I'd do it if my friends weren't in danger...it's just..."

"Hey." Sora called. "Don't worry, Raimundo. You seen the way we took down that Heartless. If we go as a group, we can work together much faster." Then he put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "If we work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. We'll find our friends and put an end to the Darkness." Raimundo smiled in resolution.

"Alright!" Raimundo said, raising smiles from the five humans and two animals. "But don't expect me to babysit you three." Donald pouted at this.

"Yah might wanna be careful." Plucked up Goofy. "Donald's very touchy." Donald gave a loud surprised quack at this and glared menacingly at goofy.

"I'll keep that in mind, Goofy." Raimundo said. Then, the brown a d black haired girls stepped forward, along with Tidus and Rikku.

"My name is Aeris." The brown haired girl said with a tender voice. "Raimundo, I have a gift for you for your journey."

"Really?!" Raimundo said in joy. "Show me then!" The girl, names Aeris, focussed her hands to make a small glow and fired it towards Raimundo, making him glow, blinding the others; and when the glow faded, Raimundo was dressed in a new set of clothes, instead of his Xiaolin robes, he wore a red t-shirt, black loose vest and trousers, and on his shoulder was a metal pad that fitted perfectly.

"Not bad fit." Leon complimented.

"Wow! New duds!" Raimundo said, admiring himself, looking on every detail. The black haired girl then stepped forward.

"Name's Yuffie. Just thought I'd let you know, you're cute!" She said. Raimundo blushed at this.

"Errr...thanks..." Raimundo stuttered.

"Careful, Rai! She's feisty." Sora hinted, before Yuffie pouted at him. But before they could fight, Tidus ad Rikku stepped forward.

"Sorry, we don't have gifts or love hints." Tidus started. "All we have is a favour."

"A favour?" Asked Donald.

"What kinda favour?" Asked Sora. Rikku then presented a small photograph to the four. In it were Rikku and Tidus in a different form of clothes, and another girl, with light brown pretty looking hair, with a white cloth for upper clothes, and a blue skirt, supported by a yellow bow. Overall, the three in the picture were in a large green field.

"That's us and a friend of ours." Tidus said. "Her name is Yuna."

"Yuna?" Raimundo said. "So what do you want us to do?"

"You see, when our world was taken by the Heartless, she fell behind and...never made it..." Tidus explained. The four gaped. "If you ever find a clue or at least a rumour of her, it would be great if you can tell us."

"We'd come with you, but-" Rikku said, but was cut off by Donald.

"There's no room!" He quacked.

"Shut up, you!" Rikku pouted. "But we need tohelp Leon with security 'round here. You don't have to do it."

"We'll do it!" Raimundo said with encouragement. "Should we find even a whisper, we'll tell you." Tidus smiled.

"Then there's a little hope to live on." He said, giving Raimundo a handshake.

"Alright, You better go now. Time is running short." Leon said.

"Alright! Hands in!" Raimundo said to the four. He put out his hand. "Raimundo."

"Donald!" Donald called, placing his hand on Raimundo's.

"Goofy!" Goofy called, placing his hand on Goofy's.

"And Sora!" Sora called, placing his hand on Goofy's.

"And together..." Raimundo said.

"We're gonna kick butt!" They yelled in unison as they were ready for the battles ahead.


	3. Of Kings and Llamas

**_Chapter Three:_**  
**_Of King and Llamas_**

In the dark reaches of space, came the flying Gummi Ship, going at a super speed flight. Inside the Gummi Ship was Sora, Raimundo, Donald, and Goofy. Donald was driving the Gummi Ship, Donald was looking through a Disney's Secret catalog, Sora was just sitting there, both hands behind his head with his legs crossed, and Raimundo polishing his new Storm Chaser Keyblade, telling the story about his life before the Heartless invaded the temple.

"And so, because of this time mismatch incident, it got me the role as leader and Shoku Warrior," Raimundo explained. "I learned all of these new cool moves that I never thought I would do!"

"Oh really?" Sora said. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Raimundo reached into his vest and pulled out a yellow sash, as he handed it to Sora for him to see.

"I messed up at being leader," Raimundo said. "I promised that I would keep my team together, and yet I failed my friends."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Sora said. "I was hurt too when I got separated from my friends, Riku and Kairi. Before the Heartless came, we were building a raft to travel to other worlds, see what's out there besides my island. Well, you could say that I kind of got my wish."

Then, the whole room turned upside down, as everyone except for Donald crashed onto the glass ceiling.

"Gawrsh, Donald!" Goofy screamed. "You need to look where you're driving!"

"I AM looking, ya big palooka!" Donald screamed. "We got some company!"

Everybody looked through the glass and saw large black ships with Heartless symbols on each one aiming right at them.

"We'll take them on!" Sora said with a brave tone. "Donald, get us off! We'll handle them!"

"No can do!" Donald shouted. "Get off this ship and the last thing you wish for is for air!"

Raimundo then heavily climbed up next to Donald, as he said, "Let me drive this thing!"

"No way!" Donald said.

"Hey, if I can drive a stinkin' mechanical manta ray, I can drive this thing, too!" Raimundo shouted.

"You're not laying a single hand on the controls and that is that!" Donald shouted.

Then, they were suddenly hit, as the Gummi Ship alarms were going off, the whole place flashing in red.

"You were saying?" Raimundo asked.

Donald gulped.

"Aw what the heck! It's yours!" Donald shouted.

He then lets go of the steering wheel, as he falls onto the ceiling with Sora and Goofy, as Raimundo fastened up to prevent himself from falling. Raimundo then turned the Gummi Ship back sideways, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell back onto the seats. Raimundo then turned the Gummi Ship around, facing towards the Heartless ships.

"What are you doing?" Goofy screamed.

"Hang on to something!" Raimundo warned.

He then puts the ship on full speed, as he flies as fast as he could right towards the Heartless ships.

"You're gonna get us killed!" Donald shouted.

"Do something! Steer the ship the other way!" Sora called out.

Raimundo had an evil-looking smirk on his face, as they were just moments away from crashing their ship with the Heartless's. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked away, as they cowered in fear, waiting for the worst to come. But then, Raimundo lifted the steering wheel up, as they flew up into the sky. The Heartless persued chase.

"They're still following us!" Goofy screamed. "What should we do?"

Raimundo then spotted what seemed to be a golden palace world right in front of him.

"Watch this!" Raimundo shouted.

He pulled the steering wheel back, as they flipped over, as the Heartless ships flew right passed them, and crashed right into that same world.

"Nice going, Rai," Donald said. "Now we got to go after those Heartless."

"Sorry, there weren't any walls to give them a good crashing," Raimundo shrugged.

"Then, let's go after them," Sora said. "To that world, it is!"

-  
Raimundo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were then walking through a leafy jungle through an open path, as they try to look for the crashed Heartless ships.

"No sign of them," Sora said. "They might've disappeared like other Heartless."

"But still no sign of a struggle here," Goofy said.

Donald walked ahead of the group, but then he jumped back, saying, "Wow."

The other three looked, and could not believe their eyes. Before them was a small village, and in that small village, lied a huge palace shining in gold, and resembling the face of a man.

**WORLD NAME: Kuzco Palace**

"Wow," both Raimundo and Donald said together, their eyes glowing gold at the size of that palace.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said. "That's a big palace for a small village."

"So, should we check it out?" Raimundo asked. "There's probably Heartless down there."

Just then, came a growling noise in the group. They all turned around, but spotted nothing.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

Then came another growling noise. Everyone turned to the noise, which came exactly from...

"Raimundo!" Sora said with shock. "You made that noise!"

"I did not!" Raimundo shouted.

Then, another growling noise came, this time as Raimundo looked down.

"Sorry, guess I'm kind of hungry," Raimundo said. "Do you think there's a restaurant around here where we can rest up and eat before we head out?"

"Hmm..." the other three wondered.

"Sure, why not?" Sora said.

"I could go for something to eat," Goofy said.

"WHAT?" Donald shrieked. "But what about our mission?"

"Look Donald," Raimundo said. "As soon as we grab a bite to eat and rest up, we can be as bright as day so we can continue our journey. How about it? C'mon Donald. I know you're practically starving, too!"

"Am not!"

Just then, another growling noise came, but this time, it didn't came from Raimundo.

"Alright, let's go," Donald said. "But after we eat, it's back to our mission!"

"You have my world on that, Donald," Raimundo said, raising his hand up. "So where are we gonna get something to eat?"

"Well before we landed," Goofy explains. "I thought I just saw a Diner just as we were passing through."

"So, let's go!" Sora said.

With that, the foursome walked down the path into the jungle, as they smell something delicious in the air.

"We must be getting close," Goofy said.

"Um, excuse us?"

The four turned around and spotted two people. One was a muscular man wearing a yellow armor and the other seemed to be a pale old lady in a purple dress. The muscular man seemed to be holding a throne-like chair as the lady was simply sitting on it.

"Can we help you?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," the man said. "I'm Kronk and this is Yzma, and we're looking for what seems to be a talking llama. Have you seen one passing by here?"

"A talking llama?" Sora asked. "Sorry, but we haven't seen any."

"But if we do, we'll give you a call, cool?" Raimundo said.

"Alrighty, then," Kronk said. "Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know where we can get something to eat, do ya?"

"KRONK!" Yzma shouted. "We don't have time to stop and eat! We're looking for that llama!"

"Why are you looking for a talking llama?" Sora asked.

"Did that llama did something bad?" Donald asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Yzma shouted. "Now Kronk, onward!"

"Yes, Yzma," Kronk ordered, as he and Yzma walks by the gang.

They were soon out of sight by the time they passed a second hill into the jungle.

"A talking llama?" Donald asked.

"Do you guys think it could be the Heartless?" Raimundo asked.

"Never know until you find out," Goofy said.

Sora crossed his arms.

"Well, how about after we get something to eat, we get to the bottom of this," Sora said. "I mean, it's not every day you see a talking llama. That's just weird."

"And our mission?" Donald asked. "Remember, we're not suppose to meddle in other worlds' affairs."

"Still, it won't hurt to help, now would it, little dude?" Raimundo asked, his hands balled into fists onto his hips.

Donald crossed his arms, as he mumbles, "Fine, but if we get in trouble, we're dropping you off back to Traverse Town."

With that, the four took off further more into the forest. Until, finally, they came across a Diner just right in front of them.

"Told ya!" Goofy said. "Now let's get something to eat!"

"I hear ya!" Raimundo cheered.

The four were looking into their menus, Sora and Donald sitting on one end of the table, Goofy and Raimundo sitting on the other end. Raimundo threw his menu down.

"None of this sounds any good," he whined. "Don't they have any real food?"

"Maybe we should call the waitress over and ask," Sora said.

Just then, a waitress came walking over, with a pen and notebook in hand.

"Welcome to Mugess Meat Hut. Home of the Mug of Meat. What'll it be?"

"Yeah, do you have anything good on today?" Raimundo asked. "What's up with your food here, anyways?"

"Sorry, but all complaints must be on hold until further notice," the waitress said.

Raimundo whammed his head against the table.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll just have some chicken noodle soup and some soda."

"Ooh, I'll take today's special with some water," Goofy said.

"Slice of pizza with extra pineapples for me," Sora said.

"I'll have what Goofy's having," Donald said.

The waitress then got done writing down as she says, "Alright, your food will be with you in a minute or two."

The waitress took off, as Raimundo leaned against his seat with his arms crossed.

"Just what kind of restaurant is this?" Raimundo asked. "Don't they have anything good going on?"

Just then, they heard muttering.

"No, you can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"If your disguise is ruined, then you're bound to be caught."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

Then, a weird looking lady came by, covered in black hair, wore lipstick, mascara, wore a hat, and seemed to be wearing a weird looking green dress. She then walks into the kitchen in the back.

"Did something just weird happen or is it just me?" Raimundo asked.

"I thought it was just you," Donald said.

"Heartless?" Goofy thought of.

"We still need to wait and see," Sora said.

Then, out of nowhere, Yzma walks by and seemed to walk into the kitchen.

"Now things got really weird," Raimundo said.

"Garwsh, maybe I need to talk to the chef about what's been going on," Goofy said, standing up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

Goofy then walks off, leaving Sora and the others back at the table.

"Well, wanna bet that another weird thing is gonna happen?" Raimundo asked.

"Hey, you chaps got a minute?"

The threesome looked and spotted a large guy with black hair, white shirt, for some reason a brown skirt, and sandals.

"Need some help?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I got a friend of mine who I'm trying to take back to the palace, and I need some help with this. Mind giving me a hand, chaps?"

"Uh, sure," Sora nodded. "Who's your friend's name?"

Then that weird looking lady walked by again, taking her seat behind the gang.

"That," the man said.

Then, Yzma walks over and takes her seat behind Raimundo, looking through the menu.

"What do you want us to do?" Donald asked.

Just then, music suddenly came up from out of nowhere, as confetti rains right behind Yzma. A group of waiters brought over a cake completely covered in candles as they began to sing.

"Happy, happy birthday!  
From all of us to you!  
We wish it was our birthday!  
So we could party too!"

Goofy then ran up.

"Come on, guys!" he shouted. "We gotta get out of here!"

"What?" Raimundo shrieked. "Why?"

"Let's just go, already!" Goofy screamed, as he runs off. Everyone then got up from their seats as they ran with Goofy, as the man suddenly grabbed the weird looking lady as they ran out of the restaurant and ran into the woods.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" the lady screamed.

The man then sets the lady down.

"Okay, what's the big idea here?" the lady shouted.

"Hey, that's no lady!" Donald said. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think I am?" the lady asked.

The lady then took off all of her clothes and make up, but to the boys' relief, it was just a llama. Wait, a talking a llama!

"I'm King Kuzco," the llama introduced. "Who do you think you guys are?"

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced. "This is Raimundo, Donald, and Goofy."

"So, you're that talking llama that Yzma woman talked about," Donald said.

"What?" Kuzco shrieked. "Yzma? That was her? Maybe she and Kronk finally came to rescue me! They'll know how to change me back!"

"But your highness!" the man shrieked. "She and her servant are trying to kill you!"

"What? What you talking about?" Kuzco scoffed.

"They were trying to kill you in hopes that Yzma would take over the palace!" the man explained. "I've heard their conversation back at the diner. They're here to finish you off!"

"What?" Kuzco said. "That's crazy."

"I guess this Yzma person is badder than we thought," Sora said.

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded. "Well, your highness, if you don't believe him, at least listen to this!"

Raimundo grabbed Kuzco by the neck and dragged him to the bushes. They heard some mumbling on the other side.

"He was here, Kronk! I can smell him!"

"Phew! I hear ya! He does wear that powerful cologne."

"No, not that! He's near. The sooner we kill him, the sooner we can get back to the palace for me to rule it for good!"

Kuzco's eyes then widen up in fear.

"Now you believe him?" Raimundo asked. "This Yzma woman is bad news."

"Alright, alright, I believe ya!" Kuzco said to the man, as he turns around. "But what are we gonna do?"

"Donald, don't you have some type of magic that can transform him back?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, Sora," Donald apologizes. "But I can only use my magic for us to blend in at...different places, if you know what I mean."

"Wait a minute," Goofy said, placing a hand to his chin. "Didn't that Yzma tried killing you before, King Kuzco?"

"I think so," Kuzco said, scratching his head. "But...I don't remember much. She must've turned me into a llama just last night!"

"Well, maybe they have an antidote that can change you back to normal back at the palace!" Goofy cheerfully explained.

"Goofy, you're a genious!" Sora cheered.

"But how are we going to get back to the palace with them around?" Donald asked.

"I know," the man said. "We can head back to my place and pick up some equipment for us to head back to the palace!"

"Brilliant idea, Pacha!" Kuzco said. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

They then followed Pacha up the road, as Raimundo asks Goofy, "So how did you know Yzma was bad back there?"

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked. "I wanted us to get out of there because the food they have at that diner was terrible!"

"I'll take your word on that, buddy," Raimundo said with a smile.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the six of them had made it to the entrance of the village.

"Wow, small village," Goofy said.

"It may be small," Pacha said. "But hey, it's home."

Raimundo then took a step forward as he examines the place. He then turns around at Pacha as he asked, "By the way, has anything been different around here, recently? Any attacks or accidents, perhaps?"

Pacha just nodded his head, replying, "Sorry, can't say that I have. All I have been doing is bringing King Kuzco back to the palace."

"Whatever," The llama grunted. "Can we just hurry up and get what we need? We have to head back to the palace before Yzma and Krunk find us."

"No worries, Your Majesty," Sora said with a shrug. "We'll get you back to the palace in no time."

They then walked up the hill into the village, as Sora, Raimundo, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but to take in the surroundings.

"I guess…this place does seem different from my islands," Sora said.

"You all not from around here?" Kuzco asked.

"Oh, we're tourists," Raimundo lied, hoping not to disturb the world order. "We all like to travel a lot and see different places."

"But uh…don't you boys have any parents, at all?" Kuzco asked.

"Well uh, we do, it's just that we uh…" Sora stutters at the thought.

But before they could proceed any further, dark shadows had formed on the ground in front of them. The shadows then took the form of Heartless right before their eyes.

"HOLY CRUD!" Kuzco shrieked, jumping into Pacha's arms in fright. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS!"

The four boys then took out their weapons as they protectively guarded the two, in their own battle positions.

"Don't worry," Donald squawked.

"We'll handle these guys," Sora said. "You guys head up to your place while we hold them off."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kuzco said, still in fright. "Let's just go!" With that, Pacha and Kuzco took off into a different direction, as the four were ready to defeat the Heartless.

"Let's get crack-a-lacking!" Raimundo jokingly said.

They all charged for the Heartless, as Raimundo unleashed a gust of wind sending them against the walls of other homes as they disappeared, their hearts flying away. Sora then did a spinning attack, sending the Heartless flying around. He then attacked a couple more as they all disappeared around him. Donald and Goofy then took care of the other Heartless with their magic and shield.

"THUNDER!" Donald cried out.

With that, sparks of lightning appeared from the sky as it took out all of the Heartless, their hearts flying away.

"Oh, no more?" Raimundo groaned. "Still, it was fun while it lasted."

"Uh, fellas, sorry to break this to you but uh…" Goofy said shockingly. "It seems we have some more company!"

"WHAT?" They all shrieked.

With that, more Heartless had just appeared around them, as they all stood in their battle positions.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" Raimundo screamed. "Wait, I got it!" Raimundo then reached for his vest as he took out his Crest of the Condor and Blade of The Nebula. "Stand back, guys. This could get a little messy!" With that, the crest covers up Raimundo's right arm where he was holding his Keyblade, with the Blade of the Nebula in his left hand. "Check this out! Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula! WIND!"

With that, Raimundo charged for the Heartless, as the Crest of The Condor was covered in a glow, as he whams both of his weapons onto the ground, sending a shockwave of wind hurtling right at them. With that, it destroyed the Heartless right in front of them. Raimundo then moved both of his weapons with haste as the wind started picking up, sending all of the Heartless to their doom. By the time the Heartless were all gone, Raimundo wiped away the sweat on his face with the back of his hand.

"Phew," he said. "That's what you get for messing with a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind! Did you see that guys? Guys?"

Raimundo then noticed that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in fettle positions on the ground, as their clothes and hair were messed up during Raimundo's wind attack. They all stood up, their bodies shaking from Rai's attack.

"Uh…sorry about that, guys," Raimundo said awkwardly. "Guess I need to watch out next time, huh?"

"Actually," Goofy said. "Have you ever considered doing elemental magic?"

"Elemental Magic?" Raimundo asked. "Like wind, water, fire, and earth?"

"Yep, just like that," Goofy said.

"Can't," Raimundo said. "The last time my friend Omi did that, he could barely control his elemental powers."

"I think what Goofy meant is that these aren't like any of your actual elemental powers," Sora pointed out. "Powers and Magic are two different things. With elemental magic, there's nothing that can go wrong with them."

"Well, that's a relief, I guess," Raimundo said.

"Donald here is a Master Magician," Goofy explained. "I'm sure he'll teach you and Sora a couple of spells in our journey."

"Yep," Donald nodded. "You can also do magic with your Keyblades, too. Here, let me show you."

Donald then stepped forward to Raimundo, still with the Keyblade in his hand, as Donald touched the top part of the Keyblade with his Staff. With that, there was suddenly a weak glow, as Raimundo couldn't help but shrieked in fright at that scene.

"What just happened?" Raimundo asked.

"With a little practice, you can control your elemental magic in no time," Donald said with a smile. "And the more you practice, the more elemental spells you can learn on your learn."

"Cool! Thanks, dude!" Raimundo said, raising his Keyblade up in the air.

Donald then did the exact same thing with Sora's Keyblade, as both Sora and Raimundo couldn't help but to nod to each other.

"We got to go see if Pacha and Kuzco is alright," Sora said. "Come on."

But before they could proceed, they heard a voice shouting to them. "GUYS! WE GOT TO GET OUT HERE!"

The four of them then turned around and saw Kuzco and Pacha running down the hill toward them, with Pacha carrying a sack over his shoulder.

"Come on, you guys, we gotta go!" Pacha said.

"Why, what's the rush?" Sora asked.

"Yzma and Krunk are here!" Kuzco shrieked. "They're on to us!"

"Do they know you're here, though?" Donald asked.

"My family's holding them off," Pacha said. "C'mon, we got to get moving, you guys!"

With that, the six took off once more into the forest as far as they could get, but didn't know that someone actually did saw them running off.

They ran and ran as far as their legs could take them, and by nightfall, they came upon a hill where before them, stood a palace made of gold, in the form of a face.

"Whoa…" Raimundo and Donald said together with sparkling eyes. "Pretty…"

"So uh, Pacha," Goofy said. "What do you have in that sack there?"

"Oh, just some things we might need," Pacha said. "You guys can have them if you want."

He handed the sack over to Sora, as Sora takes it and opens the bag. There were little jars in the sack, with what seemed to be green liquid, and some blue, as they all seemed to be glowing.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"Potions and Ethers," Pacha explained. "They're to restore your health and stuff whenever you're hurt or in need of strength."

"Cool, thanks, man!" Raimundo said, giving thumbs up.

"C'mon!" Donald said, running up ahead. "We got to get moving before Yzma and Krunk does!"

"Right," Kuzco nodded. "Come on, I know some secret entries into the palace. I'll show ya."

Within a half hour, they were all into the palace, as they were walking through a dark hallway.

"Seems less gloomier on the outside," Raimundo said.

"Yzma and Krunk keep a secret laboratory here somewhere," Kuzco said. "We just need to look."

"Does that switch helps?" Goofy asked, pointing to a switch on the wall.

"Good eye," Kuzco commented.

They all headed towards the switch, and as Pacha pulls it down, a trap door had opened underneath the gang, as they all screamed as they were falling into the dark abyss…

They all hit the ground before they knew it, as they all groaned in pain. Raimundo sat up as he looks around, as he saw that the whole place was covered with shelves, desks, and vials with different colors of liquid all over the place.

"Whoa," he said. "Beats the heck out of Spicer's lab."

Raimundo then got up, as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He then saw shelves and on those shelves were vials, each of them labeled. Raimundo then hurriedly walks over as he checks each of the vials, as they all had different symbols: a lion, a turtle, a whale, a dog, and…a human. Raimundo then grabs it as he looks at it.

"Yo Kuzco!" Raimundo called out to him. "How that Yzma chick did changed you?"

By the time everyone had got up on their feet, Kuzco looks over to Raimundo as he said, "I dunno, though if I remember correctly, Yzma and Krunk usually makes weird potions and all that kind of stuff."

"I get it now!" Goofy said, his hand balled up as he hits his other hand. "Those must be the kind of potions that must've changed you into a llama, Kuzco. They probably wanted you out of the way so that Yzma can take over your kingdom."

"This one has a marking of a human on it," Raimundo said, looking down at the vial in his hand. "Maybe this one can help change you back."

"C'mon then, let's try it!" Donald said.

"I don't think so…" a female voice called out from the shadows.

Before they knew it, a giant bird-like Heartless had landed right between Raimundo and the others, it's hungry eyes staring deeply at Raimundo.

"Heartless!" Donald screamed.

"Where did it come from?" Sora asked.

They then turned to a weird sound of what seemed to be evil laughter. Before they knew it, Yzma came from out of the shadows.

"I knew you'd all be here," Yzma said, her hands on both sides of her hips. "So I set up a few arrangements and thought you'd get acquainted with that thing."

"Yzma!" Kuzco called out. "Seriously, why are you doing all this? I trusted you! You were my assistant! Why would you do all this?"

"Ex-Assistant," Yzma reminded Kuzco. "For a long time now, I've been waiting to take over your kingdom, Kuzco. And besides, you fired me, have you not? I thought killing you would be the best of my abilities to rule the Empire. Though after Krunk stupidly messed things up, we had to dispose of you, somehow."

"By the way, where is that Krunk guy?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, when we got here, he pulled a wrong switch and the next thing we knew he went down into the alligator pit," Yzma said, examining her fingers. "But it doesn't really matter. He talks to himself way too much. Now where were we?"

"Uh…changing me back?" Kuzco said.

"Why yes I believe…nice try!" Yzma shrieked. "Now, Heartless! Attack that kid with that potion! They must not change Kuzco back!"

The Heartless nodded as it began to fly over toward Raimundo in a speed of light.

"FIRE!" Sora's voice called out.

Sora took out his Keyblade as he aims it right at the Heartless, a fireball making a direct hit towards it's back. Raimundo then stepped back as the Heartless lay right in front of him. Raimundo tucked the potion away in his pocket as he takes out his own Keyblade, as he stood in a battle position.

"Let's rock!" he said.

Raimundo then attacked the Heartless' face with his Keyblade, as the Heartless screamed in pain as it jumps back up. Goofy then charged at the Heartless, spinning around as he attacked the wings. Donald then charged for the tail, as he screamed out the spell thunder right at it.

"Sora, elemental spell! Together!" Raimundo shouted out.

"Right!" Sora shouted.

"FIRE!" they both shouted.

From in front and behind the Heartless, they both fired a Fire Spell right at it. The Heartless saw what they were doing as it flew up, both Fire Spells colliding with each other, creating a huge explosion in the process. Everyone then fell back onto the ground, as Raimundo looked up and saw that the Heartless was charging at him. Raimundo then grunted.

"It's…it's no use…" he said.

Just then, he thought he had heard a voice…

_"Raimundo, you may be leader, but you're still young, and have much to learn."_

Raimundo then looked around, wondering where that voice had come from.

"M-Master Fung?" he called out.

_"Your journey may have begun, and too early to give up, now. You never have back down from a challenge, before, and neither did any of your fellow monks. Think of this like a Xiaolin Showdown: only one will win it all and the loser loses it all."_

Raimundo couldn't help but to smirk his trademark smirk, as he nodded and said, "Thanks, Old Timer. I promise…once I find Omi, Kimiko, and Clay, I'll find both you and Dojo, too, so don't you worry. 'Cause I'll be searching for you both too, wherever you are. SHOKU LEVIATHAN SHIELD!"

A huge shield was then conjured up by strong and powerful winds as it formed around Raimundo, as the Heartless had attacked it, but had flung back onto it's back. The winds died down as Raimundo got up on his feet.

"Here's how this'll work," Raimundo said. "Yzma, I challenge your Heartless to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"A Xiaolin-what-now?" Yzma asked.

"A Xiaolin Showdown?" Sora asked. "What's that?"

"A Xiaolin Showdown is when we fight in an area base on a little game we play," Raimundo begin to explain. "We both wager whatever we have and play this game. The winner wins it all, while the loser wins nothing at all. And this game is called 'Winds of Flight'." Raimundo then takes out the vial containing the potion from his vest. "The first person or Heartless to get to this vial wins! Since it looks like you have nothing to wager, I'll call up the shots here. The winner not only wins this potion, but also my Keyblade."

"WHAT?" Donald and Goofy shrieked.

"Raimundo, you can't!" Sora shouted out.

"Trust me, Sora," Raimundo said, giving him a smile. "I know just what I'm doing."

Sora, still wearing an upset look on his face, could only nod to his friend.

"I guess that sounds interesting," Yzma said, scratching her chin. "So it shall be. Let's get this show on the road!"

The Heartless then flew back on its feet as it once again stares hungrily at Raimundo.

"Then let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo shouted.

With that, there was suddenly a white glow, as the whole room and the floors crumbles around them. As there were more bright lights, there was nothing but golden platforms, as they were all surrounded with stars as it looks like the night sky, as Raimundo magically changed into his Xiaolin Showdown Armor. Both he and the Heartless both looked up and saw a vial just sitting on a pedestal way up high before them, as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kuzco, Pacha, and Yzma watches from the sidelines.

"Wow, like Raimundo's duds," Goofy said with admiration.

"Too girly on him," Donald pouted.

"C'mon Donald, you're just jealous," Sora jokingly said, placing both hands behind his hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Donald shouted.

"Gon-Ye-Tem-Pai!" Raimundo shouted out. "In other words, GO!"

The Heartless could only nod as it began to fly up right for the vial. Raimundo then jumped on one platform to the next.

"Shoku Eagle Strike! Wind!" he shouted.

His hands were then covered with strong currents of wind as they seem to resemble what seemed to be wings. He then took off into the air after the Heartless.

"Heartless first, then vial," he said.

Raimundo then reached his arm out as he summons his Keyblade, as he whams it right at the Heartless' tail. The Heartless screamed in pain as it stared angrily at Raimundo.

"That caught his attention," Raimundo said. "Now all I got to do is destroy that thing."

Raimundo then landed on a platform as the Heartless prepared to attack. The Heartless then began to fly right at Raimundo. Raimundo dodged its head as he did a spinning kick with his Keyblade, the Heartless once again growling in pain. It's mouth then began to glow, much to Raimundo's chagrin.

"Huh, didn't see that one coming," he said.

The Heartless then fired it at Rai, making a total impact on him, as he collided with the walls, his hood and mask falling off along with half of his armor in the process.

"I'm telling you, if he doesn't win this, we're all gonna be in big, big trouble," Kuzco said.

"Come on, Raimundo!" Donald screamed.

"You can do it, buddy!" Goofy shouted.

"You can do it, Rai!" Sora called out. "Remember what you did with the Heartless last time? Try and use that!"

Raimundo then looked to his friends and nodded. He got back on his feet, facing the Heartless head-on. Raimundo took out his Crest of the Condor and Blade of the Nebula, as he began to attack.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of The Nebula! WIND!" Raimundo shouted.

He combined both his Blade and the Nebula and his Keyblade together as he conjured up powerful winds right at the Heartless. For a little added fun, he grinned as he shouted out, "FIRE!"

Then, fire began combining with the winds, creating a huge fire-like wind storm. It created a huge dent on the walls where the Heartless was at. As the fire-covered wins died down, Raimundo then fell on his knees, as he stares at the Heartless.

"Guess…that took a lot out of me," he said to himself.

With the last of its strength, The Heartless flew right in front of Raimundo again, covered in burns and scratches. It then groaned in pain as it crashes onto the ground, and with a glow, it disappeared, as a giant heart flew away and out of sight. Raimundo then laughs a little.

"Shoku Eagle Strike, Wind!" he shouted.

He then flies off of the platform and toward the pedestal holding the potion.

"NO!" Yzma shouted.

Raimundo then snatched it into his hand, and with that, there was large flash of light, and when the light faded, everything went back to normal, as the Xiaolin Showdown was over. The boys then cheered for Raimundo, gathering around him.

"Alright, dude!" Kuzco said, hugging Raimundo with his llama arms from behind, rubbing his head hard. "You did it!"

"Alright, Rai!" Sora cheered. "We knew you could do it!"

"Gee, thanks," Raimundo said with a nod.

Everyone then turned and saw Yzma, as she just stands there with an emotionless look on her face.

"You all have not seen the last of me!" Yzma shouted. "I'll get back at you all even if it's the last thing I do!"

With that, she disappeared into the shadows of the lab, as all the boys began to laugh.

"Not on her life, she won't," Pacha laughs.

Raimundo then fell on his knees, as they all stared down on him with worried looks on their faces.

"Raimundo, you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Raimundo mumbled. "That showdown just took a lot out of me, that's all."

Sora then reached into his pockets and took out both a Potion and an Either, as he handed it over to Raimundo, saying, "Here you go. These might make you feel better."

Raimundo then took them, thanked Sora, and drank them all up. He then got back on his feet, as he felt his energy coming back to him.

"Much better!" Raimundo said. "We should try and get some more of those while we can."

"We'll have to try," Donald said. "Now what?"

Raimundo then handed the vial over to Kuzco as he said, "Here you go, Your Majesty Dude. Looks like you might be needing this."

Raimundo then takes the cap off, as the potion from the vial began to evaporate into pink smoke, as the smoke began to gather around Kuzco. Everyone watched in shock as Kuzco was fully surrounded in the pink smoke. When the smoke faded, Kuzco was still standing there…but he wasn't a llama, anymore. He had black hair and black eyes, he was tan, and wore yellow and red robes.

"I'm…I'm me! I'm me again!" he shrieked. "Yes!" He then ran over to Raimundo as he hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he screamed.

"N-No p-p-problem, sir!" Raimundo said breathless. "I-I can't breathe…"

But then, they all thought they had heard a noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" Kuzco asked cautiously.

"Let's check it out," Pacha said.

They all stood outside the palace, as they looked around to find the source of the noise, but couldn't seem to find it. They all looked up to the golden face palace, and saw that it was glowing. The glow had actually formed into what seemed to be a shape of a Keyhole.

"Hey, I know that shape," Raimundo muttered to himself.

Then, the Keyblade had summoned into Sora's hand, and, as if it had a mind of it's own, pointed straight for the Keyhole as the tip of it began to glow. It then shot a ray of light right at the Keyhole, and as soon as everyone had heard the sound of a door locking itself, the Keyhole had faded away completely.

"What was that?" Pacha asked.

"No idea," Raimundo said.

"Gwarsh, never saw that happening before," Goofy said. "Do you think our search here is done?"

"Search? What search?" Kuzco asked.

"Oh we're looking for some friends of ours who went missing not too long ago," Sora said, trying not to let out their secret. "I'm looking for two of my friends Riku and Kairi. Have you seen them? You know; one with silver hair and bright-green eyes, the other dark-red hair and blue eyes?"

"Sorry, but can't say that we have," Pacha said.

"Or this girl named Yuna with brown hair and mismatched eyes?" Raimundo asked. "Or a yellow little dude, this cute techno girl, or a cowboy who always wear a cowboy hat?"

"Or this mouse with round ears?" Goofy asked.

"Nope," Kuzco said. "Sorry, but as Emperor, in return…I'll have my guards check the village and the forest for any sign of these guys for you. Least I can help you dudes out."

"Thanks, Your Majesty," Sora said. "We'll see you guys later, 'kay?"

"Hope you find your friends," Pacha said.

"Thanks, bye-bye!" Donald said, waving his hand around.

With that, the four boys went off back to the Gummi Ship.


End file.
